1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to braces, particularly braces for the treatment of epicondylitis.
2. Prior Art
Epicondylitis is a pain syndrome affecting the elbow region. The affliction is accompanied by inflamation of the common extensor tendon or common flexor tendon near its point of attachment to the lateral or medial epicondyle and, sometimes, by inflamation of adjacent tissues. A brief description of epicondylitis is contained in Current Diagnosis & Treatment by M. Krupp and M. Chatton, published by Lange Medical Publications (1973) at page 475. As there noted, up to now treatment of the affliction has been by injection of hydrocortisone; by immobilization of the affected elbow by a splint or cast; by surgery; or by simple rest of the affected arm, with special emphasis on avoidance of grasping motions. Treatment by standard bandages, such as those commonly used to treat muscle strains and pulls, encircling the elbow region and/or forearm and applying substantially uniform pressure has been tried without demonstrable success.